


Endgame fix-it fic: Ironstrange

by TrippingEyes_FloodedLungs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippingEyes_FloodedLungs/pseuds/TrippingEyes_FloodedLungs
Summary: Endgame AU where Tony doesn't die and he and Stephen have been a couple for a while





	Endgame fix-it fic: Ironstrange

**Author's Note:**

> Jfc this is probably gonna suck. I haven't uploaded fanfiction since 7th grade and it was on wattpad. Anyway I was working on another fic but Endgame came around and fucked me up so this was last minute.

“I am...Iron Man”

 

As the ashes of the Black order flew around the atmosphere, Tony could feel himself getting weaker. He saw Peter rush towards him as he fell to the ground. “Mr. Stark, we did it!” the boy said. Tony could only nod as he slumped down against the rubble of the compound. “Mr. Stark, It's okay sir. We did it, we won.” Peter said choking with tears. Stephen rushed over to the two. “Anthony? Darling, look at me.” Stephen said as he turned the older man’s head to face him. Peter was already in tears. “Doctor Strange, is he going to be okay?” Peter asked. The wizard nodded. “Peter, get the gauntlet off him, please,” Stephen ordered. “Stephen…” Tony whispered. Stephen took hold of the hand that wielded the gauntlet. “Shh…” Stephen placed his shaking hand on Tony’s arc reactor. “Peter, would you pass me the gauntlet?” Peter picked up the gauntlet and handed it to Stephen. “Thank you, Peter. Go wait over there please.”

Once he received the gauntlet, The sorcerer carefully removed the time stone. “Steph, we need to-to return those-those to the past.” Tony stuttered out. Stephen looked at him as he summoned the empty eye of Agamotto. “I know, sweetheart. Just let me do this for you. It will only take a moment.” He said as he put the stone into the eye. Suddenly, green sparks formed around Stephen’s hands. The younger man placed his hand back on the reactor while the other held Tony’s. Tony could feel his energy coming back as the wizard leaned in for a kiss. Tony kissed back as he raised his free hand to Stephen’s face. Stephen pulled away with tears in his eyes, smiling. “How do you feel, darling?” Stephen asked. Tony smiled at his fiance. “I feel better, now that you’re here.” He flirted. Peter ran over to the couple and pulled his mentor into a big hug. "Mr. Stark, you're okay!" 

Tony held Peter tight. He lost his kid once, he promised himself that he'd never lose him again. Tony turned to Stephen who had tears running down his face. "I love you so much, Anthony," Stephen said kissing Tony's cheek. "I love you too, Stephen." Everything was okay. Tony had gotten his fiance and S̶o̶n̶ kid back. It was perfect. Its what Tony Stark deserved.


End file.
